1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio signal processing system including an editing device that edits a configuration of signal processing by designating a combination of a plurality of components and an audio signal processing device that processes audio signals in accordance with the signal processing configuration edited by the editing device, and a method of controlling the above-described editing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a well-known audio signal processing device in which a signal processing module is composed using a processor operable following a program, and an external computer such as a PC (personal computer) or the like executes application software to function as an editing device so that audio signals can be processed based on a configuration of signal processing edited using the editing device. Such an audio signal processing device is called a mixer engine in the present application. The mixer engine stores therein the configuration of signal processing edited by the PC and can independently perform processing on audio signals based on the stored configuration of signal processing.
For the edit of the configuration of signal processing on the editing device, the components being constituent elements for the signal processing in editing and a wiring status between their input and output nodes are graphically displayed on a display to allow users to perform editing work in an environment where the configuration of signal processing can be easily grasped visually. Then, a user can arrange desired processing components and set wires between the arranged components, thereby editing the configuration of signal processing.
The mixer engine and application software described above are described, for example, in Owner's Manual of a digital mixing engine “DME32 (trade name)” available from YAMAHA Co., especially pp. 23 to 66 (pp. 21 to 63 in English version).